Harry Potter et le temps d'une vie
by Akeri la malicieuse
Summary: Harry a terminer sa 6e année sur des événement tragique qui lui ont fait prendre conscience de ce qu'il d faire. Il ira jusqu'au bout pour détruire Voldemort et protégé ceux qu'ils aime. Le pouvoir de l'amour seratil assez fort pour triompher ? tome 7


Bonjour a tous, je sais cela fait une éternité que je vous avait promis de recommencer cette fic. J'ai fini par retrouver l'inspiration nécessaire pour l'écrire. Je voulais remercier une nouvelle fois ma rédactrice, car sans elle, mes texte ne serais sans doute pas aussi bien construit, et je devrais les écrire au crayon, puis a l'ordinateur.

Je tient a dire que les personnage de cettes fics sont la propriété de JK Rowling, sauf Vivianne qui est ma création. J'espère que vous aimerez cette fic. Tous les commentaires sont les bienvenues tant qu'il sont formuler gentilment et que les critiques sont constructives.

Si vous avez des idées pour le mariage de Bill et Fleur inscriver les dans votre réview, je suis rendu a l'écriture de ce chapitre et je cherche quelque idées.

**Harry Potter et le temps d'une vie**

**Chapitre 1 – Dernier voyage de train.**

Harry regardait par la fenêtre du Poudlard Express avec un pincement au cœur. C'était la dernière fois qu'il verrait ces paysages. Même si l'école ouvrait ses portes à nouveau l'année prochaine lui n'y serait pas. Il partait à la chasse aux horcruxes; c'est ce que Dumbledore avait voulu en lui montrant tous ses souvenirs. Et maintenant il était mort, plus personne ne se tiendrait entre lui et Voldemort désormais. Il devrait trouver la coupe de Helga Poufsouffle, ainsi que l'objet ayant appartement à Rowena Serdaigle. Harry soupira; l'année s'annonçait difficile.

"Tout va bien Harry"

Ron et Hermione entrèrent dans le compartiment.

"Oui, oui, mais n'étiez-vous pas entrain de faire votre tournée?"

"Ça n'a plus vraiment d'important maintenant, si?" répondit Ron semblant quelque peu blasé de la situation.

Harry acquiesça en silence, toujours un peu dans ses pensées...

"On arrive bientôt, tu devrais te changer" dit gentiment Hermione.

Harry acquiesça de nouveau et entreprit de se changer pendant que Ron et Hermione sortaient du compartiment pour discuter. Ils revinrent quelques minutes plus tard alors que Harry terminer de s'habiller.

"Il est encore temps de changer d'avis vous savez. Je pourrais vous rencontrer au mariage. Vous n'êtes pas obliger de venir chez mon oncle."

Ron lui mit la main sur l'épaule.

"Hey Harry! On a dit que l'on viendrait et on le fera. On est ensemble dans tout cela, des amis pour la vie et malgré tout."

Puis, il se recula comme mal à l'aise par rapport à la tirade sentimental qu'il venait d'exprimer. Hermione vint l'enlacer.

"On est avec toi Harry jusqu'au bout."

Harry la serra dans ses bras.

"Merci à vous deux"

Hermione se recula et vint discrètement prendre la main de Ron, mais cela n'échappa pas à Harry. Il sourit en pointant leurs mains et déclara :

"C'est pas trop tôt"

Hermione et Ron se regardèrent puis tournèrent leur regard surpris vers Harry avant de se rendre à l'évidence et d'éclater de rire. Ils s'enlacèrent tous les trois quand Luna et Neville entrèrent main dans la main. Harry leur sourit.

"Félicitation!"

En réponse Neville entourant Luna de ses bras et cette dernière sourit à Harry.

"C'est arrivé lors de l'attaque. Je n'aurais jamais cru que quelqu'un pourrait tomber amoureux de moi" répondit Luna en repensant aux événements.

Harry leur fit signe d'entrée. Après tout, ils l'avaient beaucoup aidé et ils étaient les deux seuls à être restés fidèles à la DA.

"Ce que je vais vous révéler ne doit pas sortir de ce compartiment. Luna, pourrais-tu aller chercher Ginny?"

Elle se leva et sortit du compartiment et revint quelques minutes après avec Ginny.

"Je vais vous révéler des choses que vous êtes en droit de savoir. Vous êtes les seuls à m'être restés fidèles et je sais que les adultes, en voulant me protéger ou pour leurs gains personnelles, tenteront de me manipuler et vous aussi. Je doute que Poudlard ouvre à nouveau l'année prochaine. Pourtant, je crois encore qu'il faudrait apprendre aux autres à se défendre. Sans Dumbledore, l'ordre du Phénix sera dissoute ou grandement fragiliser. Et, j'aurais besoin de vous pour la soutenir. Je sais que je vous en demande beaucoup..."

Ginny le coupa.

"Tu crois vraiment que je resterais les bras croisés sans rien faire?"

Harry soupira.

"J'aurais aimé; mais je sais que ça ne servirait à rien et que tu ne le ferais pas. Je sais aussi que je ne pourrais avoir plus fidèle amis que vous. Je vais partir à la chasse aux hurcruxes..."

Et Harry se lança dans des explications de ce qu'il savait à propos de Voldemort et des horcruxes pour Luna et Neville.

"Vous ne devez laisser sous-entendre à personne l'étendue de vos connaissances sur Voldemort car il vous tuera sur le champs."

Il leur raconta ensuite la prophétie. Si lui et ses amis mourraient, il ne voulait par que le savoir que Dumbledore lui avait donné se perdent avec eux. Neville semblait comme frappé par la foudre.

"Ça,... ça aurait pu être moi!"

"Oui Neville, mais Voldemort a choisis le plus près de lui. Ma mère était fille de moldu, comme Voldemort était le fils d'Mune sorcière et d'un moldu."

"Et nous…?" demanda encore Neville.

"Je vous ai enseigné durant l'AD; je le ferai encore. Je veux reformer l'AD et en faire une force que Voldemort devra prendre en considération. Je veux donner de l'espoir aux gens. Je veux qu'ils puissent se rallier derrière une bannière. Je crois que même si Poudlard ferme, nous devrions continuer d'enseigner et de nous battre. Je voudrais, avec l'accord de McGonnagal, fusionner l'AD et l'ordre du Phénix."

"Ça serait l'AP : l'armée de Potter" dit Neville.

"Non, l'armée du Phénix, car nous prenon les deux noms et, en un sens, c'est ce que tu es Harry, un phénix. Combien de fois as-tu survécu alors que les autres seraient morts? Même le sortilège de mort t'a dédaigné!" renchérit Hermione.

Cela sonna bien aux oreilles de Harry.

"Je veux que vous soyez tous là quand je rencontrerai les membres restant de l'ordre. Je le ferai quelques jours avant le mariage de Bill et Fleur. Surveillez vos pièces ensorcelées pour la date et l'heure. Rendez-vous au 9, Grimauld Place, sur le trottoir. Nous irons, ensuite, chez moi. Avec la mort de Dumbledore, le charme du secret sera brisé et vous pourrez entrer."

Luna, Neville et Ginny acquiescèrent.

"Ginny, j'aimerais que tu préviennes les jumeaux, je sais que je peux compter sur leur appui."

"Pourquoi pas Ron?" demanda-t-elle en acquiesçant tout de même.

"Parce que lui et Hermione vont venir avec moi et je ne veux aucun courrier ou écrit sur ce qui s'est discuté ici."

Le train commença, alors, à ralentir et Harry ressentit à nouveau le serrement dans son cœur. Il commençait à peine à comprendre à quel point les choses seraient différentes. Tous se levèrent dans le compartiment pour rejoindre ceux qui les attendaient. Molly et Arthur Weasley avaient ramené Bill chez eux; c'était donc les jumeaux qui attendait Ginny à la sortie du Poudlard Express. Ils n'étaient pas rester longtemps après les funérailles pour retourner à leur magasin, mais avaient accepté de retourner au terrier. Harry la regarda partir avec l'impression qu'elle emportait avec elle le peu qui restait de son monde.

Harry, Ron et Hermione ramassèrent leurs valises et se dirigèrent vers la sortie où les attendait Vernon Dursley, l'oncle de Harry.

"Bonjour Oncle Vernon"

"Qu'est-ce qu'ils font avec toi ces deux-là? Je ne veux pas être vu avec ces monstres."

Avant qu'il est eu le temps de penser, il se retrouvera avec trois baguettes pointées sur lui.

"Vous... vous n'avez pas le droit de..."

"Nous ne retournerons pas à Poudlard et mes deux amis sont majeurs ce qui veut dire qu'ils peuvent utiliser la magie comme bon leur semble… Ah oui, et ils vont venir avec moi cette année." répondit Harry avec une pointe de plaisir en le coupant.

"Je n'ai pas de places dans la voiture; Pétunia et Dursley y sont déjà!"

"Ce n'est pas grave, nous apparaîtrons vers l'heure du souper. J'espère que la nourriture sera à la convenance de mes amis sinon ils pourraient bien se servir de leur baguette."

Une veine plapita sur le front violacé de l'oncle Vernon. Ce dernier eu néanmoins la décence de se taire. Il tourna les talons et s'en fut.

"Tu n'aurais pas du être aussi méchant avec ton oncle. Ce n'est pas vrai qu'on peut lui faire tout ce qu'on veut." sermonna Hermione gentiment.

"Aller Hermione, cesse de jouer les rabat joies. Ce qu'il ne sait pas ne lui fera pas de tord."

Cette dernière haussa les épaules. Nos trois amis quittèrent alors la gare pour trouver un endroit isolé pour transplaner jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur. Rendus là, ils saluèrent Tom et continuèrent directement vers le chemin de Traverse pour y faire quelques emplettes. Ils commencèrent par la librairie où ils achetèrent plusieurs livres de DCFM avancée ainsi qu'un livre sur les Animagus. Ils durent remplir un formulaire à l'attention du ministère et durent écrire que cet achat était pour un devoir d'été en métamorphose.

Ils allèrent, ensuite, chez l'apothicaire pour acheter des ingrédients de potions. Comme cela, ils pourraient continuer à en faire et bien se préparer pour ce qui les attendait. Heureusement que Fleur avait pu leu avoir beaucoup de l'argent du coffre de Harry.

Ils allèrent ensuite dans une petite boutique de campagne pour sorciers. Ils y achetèrent une tente comme celle qu'ils avaient eue lors du tournoi de quidditch. Ils achetèrent aussi un brûleur magique; juste besoin d'un mot de commande pour l'activer.

Ils terminèrent par la boutique de Fred et Georges où Harry fit une provision de poudre de noirceur instantanée et de gants et chapeaux protecteurs. Ils prirent aussi plusieurs leurres explosifs.

Ils retournèrent alors au chaudron baveur pour transplaner dans une petite ruelle proche de chez les Dursley.


End file.
